Stronger
by AnimexxDweeb
Summary: Inspired by Stronger by One Direction. Kirishima is held at gunpoint and Katsuki has to worry about his boyfriend with Ochaka and Izuku. Some minor swearing because it's Katsuki.


The redhead kissed the blonde on the forehead before he opened the door of their apartment.

"I love you Katsuki." Kirishima had no shame in saying that he loved his boyfriend, didn't care who it was in front of or the situation. The blonde rolled his crimson eyes. "See you tonight."

The pair separated and went to work. For Katsuki it was a very slow day. Nothing interesting happened and his rounds were even quieter. He thought it was weird but never said anything. Eijirou on the other hand had too much happening. A villain attacking and robbing a bank was a majority of his day. Bakugou went into his agency's lounge and saw the news on with a certain spiky red head on the screen, shouting orders at some other heroes.

Katsuki felt his heart drop. The villain had a gun and was pointing it at Kirishima. Even though Kirishima could deflect the bullet with his quirk- it was terrifying nonetheless. The love of his life was standing with a gun pointed at him, no one else could get close to him. Tetsutetsu was even pinned where he was. Katsuki clenched his fists together and glared at what he was watching. Uraraka came into the room, peeking at what Bakugou was watching and let out a yelp. Her hand was covering her mouth as she looked between Bakugou and the TV. Uraraka put her arm around Katsuki and got him to sit down but panic and frustration were still evident on his face. Deku entered the room next, silently he stood behind the couch, a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. She was about in tears when Todoroki entered. Stoic as ever.

The pair watched quietly as Kirishima was taken hostage. Bakugou fought and fought to leave but Deku, Uraraka and Todoroki kept him in the agency lounge. He was frustrated and angry but watched as Kirishima was held at gunpoint. Uraraka had a hand on his knee to try and help him. He would never admit it but it did help but not enough. Kirishima must've had a plan. He was willingly pinned with a gun to his head. Kirishima could easily take this guy on. So what was he thinking… Katsuki bit his lip and continued his anger and worry fest.

Kirishima looked over at the hostages over in the corner, the bank was now covered in heroes waiting to get into the building. As soon as someone could get to the civilians Kirishima could kick this guys' ass. It frustrated him. Everytime a hero got close the guy would use a quirk made for air flow and blow them to the ground. Kirishima looked over to Testu and raised his brows. The metal man nodded, seeming to understand what Kirishima was asking of him. He hardened his skin into the metal his body made and then he walked carefully over to the hostages. The villain noticed and manipulated the air to hit Testu head on and knocked him over. Someone must've called another agency close by because Snipe had shown up and was looking for an opening. Kirishima watched him move from a high position to the ground and take aim at the villain's leg. Testu went again as a distraction. Snipe managed to get the man's leg, the man doubled down in pain while Kirishima kicked the gun farther to the heroes and punched the man in the face. THe police came in right after and grabbed the man, handcuffing him. Kirishima sighed and then smiled, sticking his thumb up to the camera crew.

Katsuki took a huge deep breath and looked over to see Midoriya hugging Uraraka. She was crying again. Todoroki a small proud smile on his face. Katsuki got up and grabbed his stuff before walking back to their apartment. He was angry that his boyfriend did something so stupid but so proud of him for overcoming the situation. Katsuki waited on the couch till his boyfriend walked into the house. He dropped his belongings and smiled at his boyfriend who stood up and hugged him.

"You're an idiot. Don't make me worry like that. Dammit." He growled into his boyfriend's shoulder. Kirishima laughed. "It couldn't be helped."

The pair laid in bed, Kirishma had his arms wrapped around the blonde in bed. Bakugou was mindlessly tracing circles onto his boyfriend's chest.

"I love you." Bakugou's quiet voice startled Eijiro. "I need you." This was special to Kirishima. It made Kirishima think of Katsuki as a stronger man and a better boyfriend.

"I love you." Eijiro replied, tightening his body around his blonde lover's. The pair drifted off to sleep in each other's strong arms.


End file.
